darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Game widow
Welcome New Link Colours Hi, sorry I haven't been on lately. On holiday. Could you either tune the new link colors down a bit as they are too bright or change the background color to a darker color to lighten the intensity of the links on the white please as they are hard to see. Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 15:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) New skin I'm going to start with the new colours shortly ...check here for the choices and let me know if you have any issues with them, or if you like them! Thanks Hey. The new skin looks amazing. Thanks to you and can you thank the other guys at wikia who helped me. I can't edit much now as my finger is swollen but will carry on soon. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hi, noticed a problem with the sidebar when you hover over characters or books, it is hard to read due to not having a dark background for them to rest on. Can you sort this out? ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:37, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, i'm on that :) — Game widow 16:38, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't mean the hover colour. I meant the actual list after you hover over a link with a sub category attached to it although I can't read the hover colour still. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Fixed, i do believe :) — Game widow 17:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 18:14, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes and Categories Oh come on now, you should know by now to add these to articles. Please try to do so as I am busy doing homework right now. I need to try and catch up so can't edit much. I won't be on any more tonight. Thanks for creating more articles, ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hey now, i'm trying to be nice to you and do what /you/ want. If you are going to answer me this way, I'll just start doing whatever the heck /i/ want, which may not at all be what you want or like — Game widow 21:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry. I am in an irritable mood at the moment. Just tired I guess. I appreciate your work on the wiki but if you can, could you please add infoboxes into article to make them look better. Sorry for sounding like I was having a go at you. I didn't mean it. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 22:01, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::All is forgiven :) — Game widow 12:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Question Who's the creator of this wiki? I want to ask him some question. --Cococrash11 04:40, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :The creator is Solar Dragon, I just helped beautify it — Game widow 10:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I didn't create it. I just adopted it and worked on it. Sonic80 is the creator but he will not respond. Any questions, ask me. I am not editing any more but am still around. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 17:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::You stopped editing ?? why ? — Game widow 19:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Other wikis. I still come by to check up daily. Just don't edit anything other than vandalism. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 19:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you still active? Are you still an active contributer? :I never really was an active contributor, but if there's any cleanup or organization required, i'm more than happy to help :) — Game widow 12:03, October 26, 2010 (UTC)